


So I've never actually written smut before

by bloodybees (bumblebeeblues)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: But you do you ig, If you aren't them, Made for spade specifically, Multi, That's kinda scary, That's kinda weird, Uh!! Am I the first person to post Ji-woon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebeeblues/pseuds/bloodybees
Relationships: Ji-Woon Hak/Danny Johnson, Ji-woon Hak/Spade/Danny Johnson
Kudos: 9





	So I've never actually written smut before

Even the most mundane of weekdays are never boring with friends like theirs, but sometimes Spade just needs a little break from all the chaos. They find themself tucked away with their phone in hand, scrolling through ghostface fanart, focusing on that so intensely that the outside world goes almost entirely unnoticed. It's easy enough to lose themself in it, considering their fondness for the character, and it's even easier to let their mind wander into dangerously erotic territory because, are you kidding, who wouldn't. They're sure he's pretty underneath his layers, and they smile a little to themself, a blush on their cheeks as they think about it. 

Of course, however, with all their focus elsewhere, the quiet sound of boots hitting the floor goes unnoticed. So much so that despite there being two sets of footsteps, they stay unaware. That is until movement stirs in their peripheral vision, and they look up, only to be met with one dangerously gorgeous smirk and a mask they know a little too well. 

Considering the objects of their fantasies were previously believed to be fictional, Spade is rightfully speechless for the few seconds it takes for Danny to close any space between their bodies. His mask is discarded and he pulls them close, their weight leaning against his chest, and his warmth seeping through their clothes. "Aw, I make you speechless, huh?" Danny's voice is teasing as his hand slides down their back to their hips, and he resituates them on his lap so they're straddling him. 

Not one to be ignored, Ji-woon finds his place behind Spade, taking one of their hands in his own, and pulling it so their arm is wrenched behind their back and pressed between the two of them. "I don't think it's you, voyeur." His comment is low enough that for a second, Spade isn't sure if Danny heard, but he laughs, and points to their discarded phone, fanart still lighting up the screen. "Are you sure about that?" The mocking tone doesn't go over Ji-woon's head, but instead of making another rude remark, he instead leans his lips close to their ear, running his tongue along the shell and laughing at the resulting shiver. "Let's see who makes them scream louder, then?" The response is delayed, and almost entirely ignored. 

"As much as I'd love to take you up on that pretty boy, this isn't about either of us, is it?" Danny's gaze goes from Ji-woon's smug face back to Spade's confused one, and he smiles, "It's about them." He gently taps their nose, before taking a hold of their pants, and pulling them down in a quick movement. "These are cute." The previously absent knife that Danny always carries makes its debut, teasing against their skin as it traces the waistband of their underwear. "Mind if I cut them off of you?"

Before a proper response can be formed, Ji-woon's hands pull gently at the hem of Spade's shirt, and he whispers in their ear. "Raise your arms for me, dove." Almost unwittingly, they comply, and soon they're left almost entirely nude. "What a good pet, huh? Well behaved and pretty." Danny's possessiveness is seen for a moment in the twitch of his lips when Ji-woon places deceivingly gentle kisses down their neck. There's a silent feud as the two make eye contact over their victim's body, but they both relent, Ji-woon focusing on gentle nibbles on their skin, and Danny not waiting for a response. The bites for a few seconds, barely drawing a drop of blood as the fabric protecting their modesty falls away. 

"Oh look at you." Danny's voice sounds breathless and he gives himself away with how eagerly his hands slide up their thighs. "You look delicious." His eyes flicker up to their's a smile on his face. "I want a taste." He takes his tongue to their sensitive skin and the noise that they make in response is swallowed by Ji-woon's lips as he leans to kiss them. 

Being practically passive, Spade let's the men have almost full control over their body. They can feel Ji-woon's length against their back, hard and hot, and considering how Danny is entirely focused on where his mouth meets their skin, they figure they can spare what brain power they have left. Carefully tapping Danny to get his attention, they bite down on their lip. "Hmm?" His lips look raw where they're swollen and pink as he lifts his head. 

"Can we switch positions… Please…?" Danny hums as though contemplating and Ji-woon ignores him, getting himself comfortable and letting Spade follow, Danny grumbling in response. His grip on their now raised hips is harsh when he pulls them closer so he can put his mouth back on them, and his nails dig into their skin. "If he weren't here… the things I'd do to you…" His voice is quiet enough that they barely hear him, and doubt Ji-woon could make out just what he's saying either, though that's likely for the best. 

Ji-woon raises his eyebrows and tilts his head, a cocky smirk on his face. "Well, dove, what now?" He laces his fingers in their hair, and watches as a deep blush takes over their pale cheeks. "I-" He makes another noise, interrupting their own. "What was that?" It's obvious that he's pushing for actions instead of words, and they get the hint, taking his belt into their hands and struggling for a few seconds with the offending leather. By the time they've figured everything in front of them out, and they're placing soft kitten-like licks on Ji-woon's cock, Danny's tongue has their legs shaking. 

With every movement Danny makes, Spade's legs shake and they moan against Ji-woon's skin. The vibrations it sends through him make him moan in return, his fingers gripping their hair harder, but not pushing. Danny scoffs, unimpressed by the gentle behavior. "You can take them rougher than that. You can handle it, can't you?" He bites down harshly on their thigh in contrast to the almost sweet pace Ji-woon has them at, and they yelp around the cock in their mouth. The way Danny's ministrations had stopped pulls a string in their head, causing Spade to feel impatient and wiggle their hips just slightly, but it's enough that it catches his attention. 

"Oh you're so eager to be a good pet that you just don't want to wait for it, okay, I was going to make sure I gave you more prep, but okay, if you want it to hurt…" There's the rustling of fabric as Danny takes off his long coat and strips himself of his dark jeans and briefs. He leans over them, breath ghosting over their neck, "I can make it hurt." With a quick thrust he's inside them, and they feel their shaking legs give out underneath them, the only thing keeping their hips up being Danny's harsh grip. Moans and whimpers keep any of their movements on Ji-woon's cock from being particularly skilled, and he takes offense, a growl pulling from him as his hips jerk up, shoving his length into their throat. Spluttering and gagging on him, Spade frantically tries to pull their head back, but they only manage to give him a better grip and leverage on their hair, allowing him to wreck their throat with rough thrusts. 

Ji-woon can't keep up with his own pace for long, the warm, wet heat of their mouth forcing him to groan and bite out broken curses. "Look at me," When they don't comply he growls and rips their head off of his cock, pulling their hair so hard it hurts. "You listen to me when I speak to you, understand?" With tears from the abuse of their throat in their eyes, they manage to nod, and he smirks at them, letting his grip go slack. "Now, open your mouth, stick your tongue out." They pause for a second, and he takes their chin and cheeks in his hand, squeezing until they're forced to comply. "Are you going to behave?" All they can manage is another weak nod. "Good." When Ji-woon lets go, they keep their mouth open and tongue out, watching in aroused fascination as he jerks himself off, groaning quietly under his breath. "My eyes, dove." His voice is rough, but they don't want to know what he'll do if they don't listen, and tear their eyes away from the erotic display in front of them, looking up into his eyes. "That's it… that look." They aren't sure what exactly he means, but it doesn't matter when thick cum covers their cheeks and tongue, some going so far as to land in their lashes. 

Having been enraptured by the show, but not wanting to be ignored, especially not by the beautiful fucktoy below him, Danny calls attention to himself. "Fuck, you're so good for me, huh? Such a pretty fucking slut taking my cock like that, so fucking good." He doesn't want to follow so closely behind Ji-woon in how long he lasts, but he can't help it as his hips stutter slightly and his grip tightens. "Tight and wet and hot, so good, gonna take all my cum like the good little mutt you are." The rhythm of his hips becomes stilted and messy as he comes closer and closer to cumming himself, and the moan that escapes him when he finally crosses that line is downright sinful. "Oh, fuck." Knowing that they're close to cumming but having finished, Danny pulls out, leaving them so close to the edge it hurts. "That was good, wasn't it?"

With their hips dropped on the bed, cum dripping from their used hole and smearing their messy face, Spade manages a nod as the two men get themselves situated back in their clothes. Danny ruffles their hair as he starts to leave, and his hand grabs onto Ji-woon's hip as they reach the door. If they were able to think at all, they'd be able to hear the quiet, "I told you it'd be worth it, babe," and responding "Yeah, but next time I get to fuck them," from the hall.………….. 

They wake up sore, but entirely clean and clothed. They aren't sure if the entire thing was a dream, a really vivid, really intense, really good dream, or some absolutely insane almost impossible reality, but something in them tells them it doesn't really matter, as long as it happens again.


End file.
